parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
What Episodes and Films' Footage, Music, Voice Cast, and Sounds Are Used In Puffa Steam Train on Rails? - Nintendo 64 - UbiSoftFan94.
Can you guess what footage, voices, music, and sounds have been chosen for Puffa the Steam Train on Rails for Nintendo 64 as part of Thomas's Dream Team, made by UbiSoftFan94? Voice Cast * Puffa as Rocket Robot on Wheels (Both the main heroes) - Peter (UK) (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Edd (Double Dee) as Dr. Gavin (Both wise and kind) - Microsoft Mike (Carlos Loquendo V1 +10) * Bill as Whoopie - Biff (Juan Loquendo V1) * Garfield, Schemer, Yoshi, Uncle Chuck, Wade, Mario, Luigi, Lenny, Kenan, Kel, Homer, Angelica Pickles, Misty, Spongebob Squarepants, Princess Sally Acorn, Ten Cents, Mr. Krabs, Little Ditcher, Coast Guard, Arthur, Peach, Sonic, Kenny, Sunshine, The Hypno Toad, Izzy Gomez, Ari, Sandy Cheeks, Grandma Squarepants, Budgie, Amy Rose, Pearl, Petra, Mighty Moe, Marge, Hank Hill, Female Captain Star, Kenny, Sir Topham Hatt, and Jay Jay as the Animals - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices V1 and V2) * Scar as Jojo (Both the main villains) - Microsoft Sam (Carlos Loquendo V1 -10) * The hyenas, the shrimpers, the robots, Dr. Robotnik, Scratch, Grounder, Eric Cartman, Bluenose, Diesel, Cabot, and Darth Vader as Rocket Robot on Wheels's Enemies - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Thomas as Puffa's engine driver * Percy as Puffa's engine fireman * Duck as Puffa's engine shunter * Edward as Puffa's signalman * James as Puffa's cleaner * Henry as Puffa's brakeman * Gordon as Puffa's conductor * Toby as Puffa's station clerk * Donald and Douglas as the Goods Engine's crew Footage * Puffa Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) * Puffa Saves The Day (Ringo Starr-US) * Misty (George Carlin) * Yoshi and the Signal (George Carlin) * The Simpsonsel (George Carlin) * Haunted Bill (Alec Baldwin) * Hypno-Toad Stands By (George Carlin) * Grandengine (George Carlin) * Cartman (George Carlin) * Brother Trouble (Alec Baldwin) * Schemer Learns A Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) * Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) * Trouble in the Shed (George Carlin) * Double Dee Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) * James Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) * Schemer Goes Buzz Buzz (George Carlin) * Yoshi Takes The Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) * The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) * Porky Pig Breaks The Rules (Michael Brandon) * Puffa and Spongebob Squarepants (George Carlin) * Peace and Quiet (Michael Angelis) * Special Attraction (George Carlin) * A Bad Day For Gordon (George Carlin) * Princess Sally Acorn's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) Music * Rocket Robot On Wheels OST- Arabian Flights * Rocket Robot on Wheels OST- Bee Ware * Rocket Robot On Wheels OST- Clowny Island * Rocket Robot on Wheels OST- File Selection-Credits * Rocket Robot on Wheels OST- Food Fright * Rocket Robot on Wheels OST- Gemstones - Tic Tac Toe Chicken * Rocket Robot on Wheels OST- Inside the Dinosaur * Rocket Robot On Wheels OST- Jojo's World-Danger game * Rocket Robot On Wheels OST- Mine Blowing * Rocket Robot On Wheels OST- Paint Misbehavin * Rocket Robot On Wheels OST- Pyramid Scheme ( Note in description ) * Rocket Robot On Wheels OST- Pyramid Scheme lava-Night Version * Rocket Robot On Wheels OST- Secret Room 1 * Rocket Robot On Wheels OST- Secret Room 2 * Rocket Robot on Wheels OST- Whoopie world main Sound Effects * falcon * Thomas Whistle * Thomas The Tank Engine train slow speed (1984) * Thomas The Tank Engine train slow speed 2 (1984) * Thomas The Tank Engine train medium speed (1984) * Thomas The Tank Engine train medium speed 2 (1984) * Thomas The Tank Engine train medium speed 3 (1984) * Thomas The Tank Engine train fast speed (1984) * Thomas The Tank Engine train fast speed 2 (1984) * Thomas The Tank Engine steady steam (1984) * Thomas The Tank Engine steady steam 2 (1984) * Thomas The Tank Engine steady steam 3 (1984) * Thomas The Tank Engine steady steam 4 (1984) * Thomas The Tank Engine steady steam 5 (1984) * Thomas The Tank Engine steady steam 6 (1984) * Thomas The Tank Engine heavy train fast speed (1984) * Thomas The Tank Engine Donald Douglas slow speed (1986) * Steam train 1 * Steam train 2 * Steam Train 3 * Steam train crashes into car then derails off of cliff * Steamless locomotive or trucks movement 2 (loop) * Steamless locomotive or trucks movement (loop) master * Steam Train braking very hard (contains wheel reverse) * brakes squeal * Steam Train braking very hard * 01 sabre laser 1 * Plusaigu * SaberOn * woonn, plus aigu * sabrswg1 * Hit02 * sabhit2 * Swing02 * sabrswg6 * ltsaberhit03 * ltsaberhit02 * ltsaberswing02 * sabrswg5 * LSbody01 * LSrico03 * lasrhit2 * sabrhit5 * LSbody02 * LSsabr02 * LSwall01 * Hit01 * Hit03 * sabhit1 * sabhit3 * Swing01 * sthswng1 * ltasberswing01 * ltsaberhit07 * ltsaberhit15 * ltsaberhit01 * ltasberbodyhit01 * lasrhit3 * sthswng3 * sthswng2 * sthtwrl1 * sthtwrl2 * FXHome-Saber-001 * FXHome-Saber-002 * FXHome-Saber-003 * FXHome-Saber-004 * FXHome-Saber-005 * FXHome-Saber-006 * FXHome-Saber-007 * FXHome-Saber-008 * FXHome-Saber-009 * FXHome-Saber-010 * FXHome-Saber-011 * FXHome-Saber-012 * FXHome-Saber-013 * FXHome-Saber-014 * FXHome-Saber-015 * FXHome-Saber-016 * FXHome-Saber-017 * FXHome-Saber-018 * FXHome-Saber-019 * FXHome-Saber-020 * FXHome-Saber-021 * FXHome-Saber-022 * FXHome-Saber-023 * FXHome-Saber-024 * FXHome-Saber-025 * FXHome-Saber-026 * FXHome-Saber-027 * FXHome-Saber-028 * FXHome-Saber-058 * FXHome-Saber-Drone-001 * FXHome-Saber-Drone-003 * 01 saber laser 2 * ltsaberoff01 Quotes 1. The Tickets and Tokens Are Missing! Edit * Narrator: On the island of New Port, lives a fun ride park, and up in the sky, there lives a spaceship up in the sky, where a steam train, his engine crew, passengers, rolling stock, and owner live up in the sky. * Double Dee: Puffa? Puffa! Stay sharp, now. Tomorrow, Whoopie World opens! The happiest park in the galaxy! From here, one person can run the whole place! Even one engine, eh? At least for one night. I'm going to the party now. I'm going to the party. Keep an eye on the tokens... and the tickets. The machines are perfectly in balance. Wonderful! You won't have any trouble. Everything is automated. Oh, and make sure Bill and Scar don't go hungry. Bill's our star, you see? Bill... fishy... fishy... fishy? Good man! Scar? No, you don't like fish, don you? I'll have Puffa put out a big dish of raccoon kibble. ...I know I have saved a token to start my train... (Scar takes out his map, and has an idea to change Bill park into Scar park, but is interrupted by Double Dee, who finds a token) Aha! Here it is! Bye bye! Be good! (hops into his engine and rolling stock and speeds away) * Narrator: Just as Puffa turned round, he found that all the tickets and tokens had gone. He turned round and saw Scar and got knocked out by a hammer. * Scar: Be good, he says! Oh, it'll be good, alright! Bwa ha ha ha ha! * Narrator: Scar and Bill took off, and were just gone, when Puffa heard an alarm go off, and had to wake up the other characters so that they could save the entire planet. 2. You seem a decent fellow. I'd hate to kill you and die. Edit * Scar: You're ready then? * Puffa: If I am or not, you've been more than fair. * Scar: You seem a decent fellow. I'd hate to kill you. * Puffa: You seem a decent fellow. I'd hate to die. * Scar: (activates his red lightsaber) Begin. (Puffa activates his green lightsaber) * Narrator: The two characters lit their lightsabers which sprang to life. A furious battle began. The air hummed and sparks flew as lightsabers swung and clashed. Puffa attacked boldly, forcing the dark lion to retreat. * Scar: You are using Bonetti's Defense up against me, huh? * Puffa: I thought it fitting, considering the rocky terrain. * Scar: Naturally, you must expect me to attack with Capo Ferro? * Puffa: But I find that Thibault cancels out Capo Ferro, don't you? * Scar: Unless the enemy has studied his Agrippa… which I have. * Narrator: Their shining blades swung and clashed time and again in fierce combat. * Scar: You are wonderful! * Puffa: Thank you, I've worked hard to become so. * Scar: I admit you are better than I am. * Puffa: They why are you smiling? * Scar: Because I know something you don't know. * Puffa: And what is that? * Scar: I am not left handed. * Narrator: Puffa could stand no more, and swung his lightsaber at Scar, who barely managed to carry the blow with his weapon. Then with a terrible frenzy, Scar slashes Puffa, driving the engine toward the edge. * Puffa: You are amazing. * Scar: Probably after 20 years. * Puffa: Oh, there's something I have to tell you. * Scar: Tell me... * Puffa: I'm not left handed. * Narrator: In a blind fury, Puffa slashed Scar, driving him to his knees. With a final blow he slashed the weapon out of Scar's hand, causing the lion to allow him to kill him quickly. * Scar: Kill me quickly. * Puffa: I would as soon destroy a stain glass window and artist like yourself. However, since I can't have you following me either. * Narrator: Puffa knocked Scar out cold. * Puffa: Please understand, I hold you in the highest respect. Category:UbiSoftFan94